Pickles, Nickels, and The Little Rascals
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Just a oneshot about a pickle lover and her best friend who in the end falls for her and her pickles! Troy&Gabriella. Minor Taylor&Chad!


"Gabi I still don't understand how you can eat that!" Troy looked on at his best friend while she ate the delectable dill pickle.

"Easy like this." Gabriella took another bite into the salty green vegetable.

"Come on Gabi stop eating that, it stinks!" The two sat on the couch Troy on one side Gabriella on the other as they watched television.

"So what? It's not like you have to kiss me or anything." _If you did I'd stop. _Gabriella giggled mentally and took another bite which made Troy gag.

"Yeah but I still have smell your breath while you talk, and guess what? You have rancid breath!" Troy plugged his nose as Gabriella continued to chomp on.

Troy shook his head as he continued to plug his nose "I need to tell your mom to stop buying jars of that grossness." Gabriella laughed "But it's so good and it's great during the time of the month!"

Troy sighed and unplugged his nose dramatically "Stop that! You know how I don't like to speak to you about your female parts."

While Troy complained Gabriella came up with an idea "Hey Troy does my breath smell fresh?" She blew him a slight breeze from the opposite side of her couch and Troy fell over quickly. "GABI!" He yelled like a girl.

Gabriella laughed "Awww I ran out I should get another." She jumped off and Troy lied on the ground "Please Gabriella if you are my best friend you'll stop."

Gabriella giggled as she carried the jar of pickles onto the kitchen counter "Well if you were my best friend you'd love me and my pickles."

Troy just lay there motionless with his hands on his stomach _I do love you._ "Gabi you know I care about you but I will not stand your pickles."

Gabriella came back and sat on the chair far away from Troy. "Now why are you over there?"

Gabriella put the dill pickle to her mouth and took a bite "Because I care about you too so I won't make you 'suffer' anymore." Troy sat up and made his way back to the couch "Thank you."

He picked up the remote and began to flip through channels "Hey Troy?"

"Huh?" Troy responded as he sat there captured by the pictures on the television. "Could we watch Little Rascals?"

Troy looked at her oddly "Sure but why the sudden urge to watch it?" Gabriella smiled and broke out into song "Because, I got two pickles I got two pickles I got two pickles today hey hey!" She sang the small line from the infamous Little Rascals.

"Well I'll give you a nickel if you stop eating that nasty pickle!" Troy offered but was immediately shut down. "You could pay me 50 nickels and I still wouldn't stop eating my yummy pickle. _Try deathly. _Troy decided to give up for the time being.

He went over to her DVD collection and searched for the children's movie. They heard a knock at the front door "Come in." Troy shouted out as Gabriella sat on her chair enjoying her snack.

"Hey Troy hey Gabi." Taylor called out as they entered the room. "Ooooh pickles!" Chad hopped over happily to the kitchen counter while Taylor walked into the connected family room.

"Ew I hate pickles." Taylor hung up her coat and made her way over to the couch. "Thank you." Troy replied and took out the DVD from its case.

"How could you hate them?" Chad asked dramatically. "Because it's gross, salty, and gives you rotten breath." 

Chad sat down on Gabriella's arm rest and took a bite of his pickle. "Fine you pickle haters stay on that side of the room while me and my partner in crime eat our pickles." The two bit into their pickles at the same time.

Troy and Taylor sat on the couch together looking at them in disgust. "Hey Gabi guess what?" Chad asked as Gabriella shrugged "We got two pickles we got two pickles we got two pickles hey hey!"

Gabriella smiled and laughed "Aw thanks for being on my side Chad." Taylor scoffed "Will you two weirdo's shut it? We're trying to watch the movie." Taylor gestured to her and Troy.

"Fine we'll start our own club The Pickle Not Givin' it Up For a Nickel Club!" Chad declared as him and Gabriella stood up and left them alone.

"Those two are crazy." Taylor said as Troy laughed. "Well you love that pickle lovin' boy." Taylor just laughed as well "And don't deny that you love that pickle lovin' girl." Troy just nodded "Afraid so. I guess we just have to love them and their pickle lovin' ways."

Chad marched in after he was done, with Gabriella right behind "You guys love us?" Chad asked cutely. Troy's eyes bulged out, they heard everything. Chad went over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you even if you have pickle breath." Taylor said as Chad held her in his arms. "And I love you even if you think pickle's stink." The two held each other as they watched Gabriella walk up to Troy.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked down at the embarrassed person in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" He asked softly.

"Would you love me even after I eat a pickle?" Troy stood up and smiled "I'd love you after you eat a whole jar of them."

Gabriella stepped closer to him "Would you kiss me after I eat a pickle?" Troy took a step closer too "I guess." He replied and Gabriella pulled down on his shirt so his face could kiss hers. The two kissed passionately and lovingly.

When the two separated Troy laughed, "What?" Gabriella asked curiously. "I think my new favorite food is the dill pickle." Gabriella giggled and kissed him again. From than on Troy would tell Gabriella's mom to pick up a jar of dill pickles whenever his girlfriend ran out.

**Author's Note:**

Kinda lame but I got inspired by a lot of things this past hour:D Tell me what you think:D And thanks for reading!


End file.
